


Of art class and supply cupboards??

by sarchengsey



Category: Heroes of olympus /, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, trials of apollo /
Genre: I found the prompt and I was like solangelo solangelo solangelo, M/M, literally died writing this, this is just a cute one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarchengsey/pseuds/sarchengsey
Summary: (Please excuse the HORRIBLE name) Will Solace is just tired and doesn't have the energy to flirt with a guy in his art class cupboard?? No seriously it's cute just read it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Paint me red  
> Then catch me again  
> Paint me gold  
> And watch the   
> Sun retire for   
> Your colors are prettier  
> than hers

Art class was simple, and frankly quiet boring. Will knew he is supposed to take classes he really likes in college, but he needed more points and he really didn't want to pick up another difficult class.   
So there he was, blond hair tinted with water droplets from the Spring rain and sitting in front of a blank piece of paper.   
He needed to paint something. That was what you did in art class.   
Will's head throbbed as he stood up to get into the cupboard. He vaguely realized he had stayed up all night studying. But that wasn't the problem. There was no time to sleep when you were in medical school plus had to work double shifts at the coffee shop.   
Will startled eyes widening when he opened the cupboard and two chocolate eyes stared back.   
"Shhh. I'm hiding." The man spoke, but he didn't really look like a man, he was skinny and short and somehow fit inside the supplies cupboard.  
"From what?"   
"My problems."   
"Are you stuck?"  
"No! I'm hiding."   
Will giggled, scratching his head. Suddenly he wasn't quiet as tired.   
"You're looking for Narnia aren't you? Don't be ashamed. But It isn't in there. I already checked."   
"What the fuck are you talking about?" The boy wiggled around to look at the back panel, "I swear it was just here!" He said in a distressed tone, but when he turned back to Will he was smiling, "Now sir what do you need? Take as much supplies as you would like, that way there's more room."   
"Uhm... I don't know. I haven't been paying attentio-"  
"You guys are painting. Self portraits." The boy mused, "It looks like you'll need creamy sun for your skin, golden and bessie brown and semi lavender for your hair and eyes, and obviously Wisteria shade for you're freckles and shadows under your eyes." He handed will a pile of different colors, "And some sleep to cure that last one."   
Will was momentarily shocked, he had never met a guy in a cupboard who told him what colors he was.   
Also he really did need sleep his mind was growing foggy again.  
"Uh.. Thanks?"   
"Whatever. I'm Nico." The guy- Nico said handing Will a piece of paper and a couple brushes.   
"I'm Will. Your pretty good at this stuff huh?"   
Nico raised a eyebrow, and smiled. "Sure if you want to call listening to the instructions 'good'."   
Will blushed slightly, "Yeah. Yeah. Do you take this class?"  
"Nope."  
"And I'm guessing you won't answer me as to why you're in a cupboard?"   
"Nope." Will Smiled, in his sleepy state of mind Nico looked like a kid, I mean Will was still a kid barely 19 but still.   
"Are you like a child elf from another planet?"  
"For your endearing information I am 18." Nico grabbed somehow grabbed his phone from his pocket, "And you have fifteen minutes till the class ends."   
"Shit." Will looked back at the class, they were all busy dusting their portraits, completely unaware of the Nico in the supplies cupboard, "Can I at least get your number then?"   
"Well considering that we just met in a cupboard and I have literally no clue who you are, then yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and all that stuff for more One-shots!
> 
> ~Aristotle


End file.
